Under the Mistletoe
by Rebecca1
Summary: Sometimes getting what you want is just too difficult . Sometimes alcohol is the courage one needs to push them into taking a risk but sometimes it's what you do after that has the repercussions


**From the CM Weekly Prompts Forum , one of the Christmas prompts for this year**

**Open Character Prompt:Your character ends up under the mistletoe with someone they didn't expect**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

It was the annual Garcia Christmas Party, something that she'd been doing for five years – her excuse being that they needed to have some good times together to cancel out the bad they saw on a daily basis. Every year the team would trek to Hotch's place as his was the largest space out of all of them (minus Rossi). Garcia would decorate it before hand and Jack would stay with Jessica for the night so they could drink and not have to be too quiet. However, this year they'd forced Dave's hand into having the party in his mansion making the tech analyst more enthusiastic at the prospect of being able to more thoroughly decorate the place.

"Wow you sure have done a number on this place mama." Morgan stated in awe, looking around the overly bright room full of fairy lights, ornaments, a variety of coloured tinsel, ceiling decorations and not to mention the too large Christmas tree, again full of baubles, lights and chocolates. Just then, Santa Clause is Coming to Town blared into the room plunging the room into full Christmas Mode.

"Just one of my many talents." She flirted with a wink before beckoning him over towards the assortment of alcoholic beverages.

"Penelope Garcia you, are, amazing!" Prentiss praised as she glanced around the room in appreciation – she could turn even the most grinchiest of people into a Christmas lover.

"I know." She smiled reaping in the praise loving that her family loved her work.

_Meanwhile …_

Reid had been stuck in traffic for over half an hour. It'd been bad enough that he'd been forced into going to the party – he loved his family but he hated the freezing weather and the snow and the ice (which is why the traffic was so bad). He much preferred to stay at home curled up with a cup of coffee and a book in the warmth and comfort of his own home. His Christmas Spirit had been sorely lacking this year, so much so that not even Penelope had been able to dig it out of him.

"Come on!" Reid mumbled to himself, half tempted to beep his horn. Finally, the traffic started moving slowly forward until it was cleared. It took him an extra twenty minutes before he parked up outside Rossi's mansion, rolling his eyes at the overly decorated outside which undoubtedly was courtesy of one Penelope Garcia.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" The genius jumped at the sudden voice and figure appearing beside him.

"I really hope that's a rhetorical question." He grumbled making no move to enter the house.

"Spence, cheer up it's Christmas, you don't want me to havta throw a snowball at you do you?" Jennifer smiled beside him making him roll his eyes good heartedly once more. Before he knew what was happening something very cold collided with his face. Then another one followed by a giggle by the blonde. Cracking a smile he quickly made his own snowball and threw it, just missing it. He wasted no time making another one this time catching her in her thoroughly covered chest. "See, that's what I like to see." She told him referring to the now sincere grin etched on his face once they'd decided to call a truce for now.

"Ditto." Taking her hand he dragged her to the door and knocked, not having to wait long for Rossi to answer the door with a smile, moving aside to let the duo inside and into the warmth of the house.

- . - . - . - . - . - .

Shaking off their coats, scarves, and in JJ's case gloves, they hung them up where their friend had directed before following him into the living room where their team had accumulated.

"Well it's about time." Morgan declared in mock exasperation. "I don't wanna know what you've both been doing, you know, coming in here together at the same time, with er soaked hair and bright red faces." He laughed as Reid's eyes widened in shock.

"No, we, weren't er, I got stuck in traffic and she just- happened to pull up after I did." He tried and failed to explain.

"Yeah, I was stuck in traffic and then some idiot decided to overtake me. I nearly crashed because of that! I beeped him but they just carried on overtaking cars. Ridiculous, some people are so thoughtless and stupid." Jennifer ranted whereas the genius coughed awkwardly.

"That was you? Silver four door-"

"You idiot, do you not know how to drive? You of all people, Spencer you could've crashed or caused someone else to crash, you shouldn't be so irresponsible." The media liaison interrupted.

"Ok well I don't know about you guys but I need another drink." Hotch indicated to no-one in particular.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Soon after, the party was in full swing, the team dancing, eating, drinking, laughing and joking. Reid had cheered up considerably as the evening went by though he strongly suspected that the four glasses of various alcoholic beverages and the two shots he'd been coerced into having had a lot to do with it.

"Wait, hold it." Penelope turned the music off, catching the whole team's attention who now stood still, staring at the blonde. "Morgan and Reid are underneath a mistletoe!"

The two men gulped and simultaneously and slowly looked up to see that they were in fact standing underneath the offending object.

"No, I am not kissing you." Spencer told him, deadly serious and Morgan grinned mischievously. None of the team had noticed it before and the genius was sure he'd, at one point, seen Hotch and Prentiss standing underneath it and they didn't have to kiss.

"What, you don't want to kiss me?" Derek asked in mock hurt dramatically gasping and placing his hand over his heart. "Who would you prefer to be standing here with?"

"JJ." He replied before he could stop himself, immediately widening his eyes and spluttering. "I mean, er, anyone that, er, isn't you. It doesn't, er, h-have to be, er, JJ."

The woman in question just stood there staring at the two men beneath the mistletoe whereas the other's smiled their victory smile at one another. Their work was done.

"You still have to kiss though." Prentiss told them. "Rules of the mistletoe." She shrugged simply before taking a drink.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about where you stand." Hotch added, smiling at his two subordinates.

"Well we may as well get this over with, Pretty Boy." Before Reid could say anything, his best friend had placed his lips on his, holding him firmly in place by holding onto his hair. "Was that so bad?" Smirking as he pulled away he threw the comment over his shoulder whilst walking over to the drinks table. Never before had either of them kissed a man and they both vowed never again.

Spencer stood there awkwardly after the whole ordeal with a drink in his hand making sure to stay as far away from the mistletoe as possible. The twenty minutes since his and Morgan's kiss, Reid had stood in a corner, on his own, only moving to refill his glass straight after he'd consumed the contents. In these twenty minutes alone he'd had seven glasses of anything he could get his hands on – JJ hadn't so much as looked at him talking to everyone else but him, in fact nobody had really come over to him though it was probably because he'd sent Rossi away when he'd come to talk to him. The doctor knew he was supposed to drive home and was well over the limit but didn't care – he'd get a taxi. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he pulled out his phone and dialled, rattling of Dave's and his address, the high-pitched voice at the other end promising to call him back when the taxi arrived. Sneaking out of the room, he snatched up his coat and scarf, placing them on carelessly, staying there until he got the phone call.

"JJ." Reid called as he strode back into the room, knowing that the taxi was just outside.

"Spence?" She turned around to find herself pulled flush against him, only a moment passed before he crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her for a couple of seconds before turning on his heel and walking away knowing that it was the alcohol giving him the courage to do what he'd just done.

Jennifer stood, frozen in place watching him leave before catching her breath. That was one of the shortest kisses she'd ever had but by far the best. It'd been a long time since their rather awkward date but she'd wanted another one yet became convinced that he didn't after a while of waiting, in vein, for him to ask her out again. At one point she'd decided to take control and ask him but then Lila Archer happened and that's when she realised he'd moved on. Her surprise when he'd said her name, said that he'd wanted to kiss her was overwhelming and actually irritated her slightly considering he'd had several chances over the years where she'd kept herself open or got close to him wishing he'd do it and he never did. Ignoring him after his slip up seemed appropriate, she wasn't about to set herself up to get hurt again but apparently he had other ideas. The blonde no longer knew what to do or how to feel, should she stay or go after him? Should she stay angry at him or be glad? So many decisions and she so desperately wanted to make the right one.

Snapping herself out of her errant mind, she sprinted from the room, swinging open the front door in time to see him glance over at her before getting into a taxi. Instantly, it pulled out of the drive, onto the road and away from Rossi's, away from her. Despite his leaving she knew he'd always have her heart and it'd always be his to break. She also knew that every time he broke it he'd have another chance to break it again. However, she'd gotten her Christmas kiss and it wouldn't end there; tomorrow, she promised herself, she'd go to his place and make him realise what he meant to her. For now their kiss was enough.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Not great but oh well **

**Thanks for reading , sorry if it's too long**

**Hope you enjoyed it :-)**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


End file.
